The Effect Games
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: EVERYTHING INSIDE BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS. I ONLY OWN CHARLIE SHEPARD.
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** And here we go, take two on the fic. I know, nothing really changed for the prologue but what Can I do? I will try to get chapter 1 out as soon as I can.

* * *

**Summary: **The Effect Games are coming around again. I am Charlie Shepard and this is my story.  
**Pairings:** Thane/Shepard, Garrus/Tali  
**Warnings:** Profanity, Violence, Character Death

* * *

**The Effect Games  
Prologue**

Orionpix, this nation is made up of Planetary districts 1-12. Each District has their one job that helps the Citadel, the nation's capital. One district has power, another technology, another transport and so on. Districts 1-5 are wealthier than the others since they're closer to the Citadel. There are many races throughout the Districts such as Asari, Dwells, Turians and more.

For the past seventy-nine years, The Citadel holds the Effect Games to remind the districts who they belong to. Two tributes of any race, male and female, will be chosen to be in the games to fight to a death on a planet the Citadel use for the game arena. Only one can win the games. The age varies for each race. Humans are twelve to nineteen and Asari is a little bit harder to know. The last time District 12 had a victor was during the sixty-seventh Effect games. The same district that I live in, the most rundown of all the districts. We specialized with training. We train people to be soldiers or assassins. The districts would send kids they think have potential to train here, of course, they aren't safe from the games. Now, the Effect Games are coming around again.

My name is Charlie Shepard and I am sixteen years old.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hotshot:** And here is the first chapter! I think I like this draft already, what you guys think? Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**The Effect Games  
Chapter 1**

_**District 12, Planet Varenk**_

I opened my brown eyes slowly as I felt the bed shift beside me, a warm body pressed up against mine. My eyes met the darkened, wooden ceiling above me. I stared at it for a few moments, letting myself flush out the grogginess of waking up. The night before, I had trouble sleeping…but, that was every night.

Once I was awake enough, I looked to the side and saw Liara, sleeping by my side and cuddling up to me, her head on my shoulder and an arm around my waist. Her breaths were even, signaling that she was still in a deep sleep. Liara was an Asari that I had adopted as my little since when I first saw her wondering at the age of eleven and I was thirteen. She was an orphan like me, although I had never asked her how her parents died. It wasn't my place. Of course, I never told her how my own parents died either, when I was young, about ten.

I felt the foot of the bed moved, making me lift my head to look.

Varan, our recently acquired brown Varren who hard darker brown stripes going down his back, was up and stretching, letting out a loud yawn. Liara found him as a small pup not long after I adopted her, and I couldn't say no. He was full grown now but he was rather small for his species. Varan could protect her while I'm not around and I'm grateful for that.

I sighed, managing to get out of her hold and sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, the wooden floor cool under my bare feet. I ran my hand through my shoulder length auburn hair.

I reached over, grabbed the cover and tugged it more over Liara. Varan, noticing my movement moved over to me, nuzzling my arm to get me to pet him, which I did.

"Stay and take care of Liara." I whispered to him and stood before looking over my shoulder to watch as Varan took my place beside my sister and her blue arm automatically wrapped around him, bringing him close so she could snuggle.

I got dressed in a pair of old, baggy jeans, a white t-shirt, my boots and my old, black jacket that had two stripes, one red and one white, going down the sleeves with a N7 on the left breast. It had been my father's before he died and I had kept it ever since. I took a pen and a scrap of paper, scribbling down "going for a walk -Charlie" and setting it on the bedside table. "Going for a walk" was code for "Going to hunt" Since we are technically not allowed do leave the confines of the district and go beyond the fence. Within the fences was the only safe area on this planet.

The district was surrounded be a large forest that held all kinds of creatures such as acid spitting, cat-sized lizards. There is game within the trees though, like a large deer with two pairs of antlers and so on.

Once I made sure that I got everything, I walked out of the house and into a warm morning, the sky a dark blue as the sun still wasn't up quite yet. There was hardly anyone awake and moving although I don't blame anyone for sleeping in since today is Reaping Day. I made my way to the west side of the district, towards the fence. It was supposed to be coursing with electricity 24/7 but for the life of me, I never remembered it being on.

I slipped through a large gap at the bottom of the fence and walked to the treeline before pushing some leaves off a log, revealing an opening. I reached in and took out my throwing knives and pocketed them. Then, I was moving deeper into the forest, eyes scanning, trying to find any game. I tried to keep myself as quiet as I could at each step so I wouldn't startle any game off.

Not many go into the forest to hunt as it's illegal to do so… but that's only if they catch anyone who's hunting. I don't know many who are brave enough to come out into the forest with me- well, except for one. Kaiden. He had been my closest friend since I was twelve and he was like a brother to me.

I paused when I heard something up ahead and I picked up the pace, up a small hill before freezing. Grazing at the bottom of the other side of the hill was a deer with two sets of antlers adorning its head. It was on the smaller side, but it was mature. I carefully took out a knife, positioning myself at the ready, eyes narrowing.

Then, I let the knife fly and it sunken into the kill area of the deer and it went down like a stone without so much of a whimper.

"Nice throw." A familiar came to the left of me, making me look. Kaiden stood there in his usual outfit, arms crossed and in a relaxed stance. "Need any help?"

I smiled and nodded once I noticed a sack beside him before we walked down to the deer. We skinned and gutted the deer in record time, putting the cut-up meat in the sack with ease.

Once that was done, we made our way to a clearing ad sat on a hill that overlooked the rest of the forest and the mountains and sat down, Kaiden bringing out a fresh loaf of bread from…wherever he had it from. He ripped it in half, giving one to me. I took a bite out of it and chewed it, enjoying the freshness of my half. We at in peace and silence for a few minutes.

"…We could do it; you know." Kaiden spoke up quietly, making me look at him questionably.

"Run off, live in the woods." He clarified when he saw my look. "Just you and me."

"They'd catch us."

"Maybe not."

"We wouldn't make it five miles."

He simply shrugged and took another bite of his bread.

Leave the District and Liara? I could never do that. Liara is my reason to be here, to protect her.

How he said 'just you and me' when he clarified what he was talking about…I knew where that came from. I may see him as a brother but he sure as hell don't see me as a sister. He had deeper feelings for me, feelings that I can't return, and he knows it.

We finish eating the bread and got to our feet and went back into the district. I took the sack full of meat went to the Sim which was a black market of sorts. I traded a few slabs of meat for whatever we needed like a few blankets.

I started to pass a stall when something gold caught my eye. I stopped and picked up a golden colored pin. It was of a native bird called Mockingjay. It was in a circle; its wings were in mid-flap and had an arrow in its beak. Liara would love this. She always loved trying to observe the birds every chance she gets.

"Do you like the pin?" I heard an elderly voice ask. I looked over and saw an old woman behind the table where I had gotten the pin from.

"It's very beautiful, where did you get it?"

"My husband has had that for years before he died. He handed this to me and asks me to either keep it or to find someone who I think is worthy of it." She explained with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband."

"It happened a few years ago dear, in an accident. I want you to have it. Free of charge."

"You sure? I have some slabs of meat I can trade."

"Dear, its fine, keep it." She insisted and, in the end, so I did.

I headed home and when I walked in, I could see a tub of warm water ready for me. District twelve was one of the poorest District- so poor that we didn't even have a proper shower.

I stripped and slipped into the tub, scrubbing myself and washing my hair, trying to mentally prepare myself for today.

Though, if I'm honest, I doubt I will be prepared for Reaping Day for as long as I live.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Effect Games  
Chapter 2**

_**District 12, Planet Varenk**_

I slipped out of the tub once I finished and toweled myself dry. I looked over to the bed and noticed a grey dress and matching shoes on the floor, making me smile before walking over and, after putting on my undergarments, slipped the dress on. I made sure the dress had no wrinkles and before I could slip my shoes on, Liara walked over to me in an Asari dress that was also grey, Varan by her side.

"How was your walk?" she asked as she stopped beside me.

"Good." I did my best to smile at her. "You want anything to eat?"

Liara shook her head. "No, I don't think I can stomach anything beforehand."

I nodded in understanding before I paused and walked over to my discarded clothes and took out the golden pin and turned back to Liara. "Here, I got this for you."

I reached over and put the pin on her dress and stepped away. She looked down at the pin, her fingers gently touching it before looking at me, mouth opening, and I knew what she was going to say.

"I got it for you." I told her quickly. "I want you to keep it."

She eyes the pin for a moment before carefully pinned in on her dress and then smiled at me. I smiled back and then, we were heading out and towards the District square.

We took our time, so we didn't make it there too early and it was easy to do since our home was closer to the outskirts of the district. When the square came into view, she slipped her hand into mine, giving it a squeeze. I gave a reassuring squeeze in return. We signed in at a sign-in station before we had to separate to go into our age groups. I gave her one last reassuring look before we were lost in the sea of children.

I was closer to the back now, although I could still see the stage that sat in front of us all. There were large video monitors that had the Capital's seal. On the stage were a microphone and two bowls on tables on either side of it. One was for the boys, the other for the girls. It all temporarily stood in front of the Justice Building. They had usually set that all up in the morning ours so it could be to everyone's liking in time for the reaping.

On the stage stood our planet leader, who was talking to one Effie Trinket. Effie Trinket, who was a Citadel-born human and our district escort. Like most humans that lived on the Citadel, her hair was outrageously colored; white that faded into pink. She wore vibrant pink suit top and a skirt with matching high heels.

On the screen, the anthem played, and images began to flash by with a man's voice talking over it. It was just the history of the Citadel and the districts; one they play ever year when the games rolled around. My mind started to wonder, having seen and heard this over what felt like a million times. It was only when our leader started to speak that I focused on the stage.

He droned on and on about how thankful we were about the games and all that, which made me want to cringe at every praiseful word. I did not though, I couldn't. Showing distaste to the games and whatever else was a big no-no. So, I kept it to myself.

Then, he went on about the past victors. We only had one, a human named David Anderson who was walking onto the stage now. He was tall, dark-skinned and free of scars. Everyone in the district respected him and he lives as the captain of the Normandy, our district escort ship.

When a tribute wins, they have a choice on what they wanted to be. They can choose either a soldier or, if the game makers were so impressed by a tribute's skill, the rank of Spectre.

Effie walked up to the mic a second later after the leader stepped away, allowing her to take his spot. She was bright and bubbly as she was with the past games, a wide smile on her face. She began to go on about how she was proud to be here to be our escort and how it was an honor.

"Now, let us begin. Ladies first!" Effie chirped as she walked over the bowl that had all the girl's names. She reached in her hand in, disappearing into the endless pile of paper slips. Then, she was tugging her hand out, a slip of paper between her fingers as she walked back to the microphone. Everyone held their breath as they waited to see just who got picked. She opened her mouth and said the name in the clearest voice and my heart dropped.

"Liara Shepard!"

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on me. My head whipped around, and I could see Liara walking out of her spot and towards the stage, her fists clenched at her sides and her eyes were wide and frightened. This cannot be happening; she should not have gotten picked! It should have been someone else, not her!

"Liara!" I called. The kids were quick to move out of the way and I ran out and to her, gripping her shoulder and pulling her to me, behind me and with as much confidence and courage I could muster, shouted out the fateful words.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

A hushed silence covered the square, no one moved or breathed loudly. It was so still that one could hear a pin drop. The ones on stage seemed to be in temporary confusion as there haven't been a volunteer in years as there was little to no chance a tribute from twelve could win. It was a death sentence.

I glanced behind me as I felt Liara grabbing onto my arm, trying to tell me not to do this. I could already Kaiden striding up to us with an emotionless expression and, when he got there, he scooped Liara up and began to walk away from me, Liara reaching back towards me, crying out my name.

"What a dramatic event of District Twelve; our first volunteer in quite a few years!" Effie stated into the mic as I walked up onto the stage, steeling myself and swallowing. "Tell us, what is your name, dear?"

"Charlie Shepard."

"I bet my hat that the girl was your adopted sister."

"Yes, she is."

"Well then, everyone, let's give it up for our tribute!"

No one clapped. Instead, they placed three fingers against their lips and rose them up into the air. This gesture means thanks, admiration and goodbye to those you love.

"Well, isn't this an exciting day? Now, for the boys!" Effie walked over to the second bowl, dug her hand in and pulled out a slip of paper. She went back over to the mic and, before my thoughts finished praying that it wasn't Kaiden, she spoke. "Thane Krios."

I was glad it wasn't Kaiden, but I knew that the odds were not in my favor at all. I watched as a Drell walked to the stage, calm and collected, and stood beside Effie, hands behind his back as his dark eyes stared out to the crowd.

Everyone knew about Thane; he was the most promising assassin in training. I had absolutely no chance against this man.

As Effie began to speak, my mind began elsewhere. Thane and I are not friends, not even acquaintances. We never talked to each other and certainly never stood in close quarters. The only real interaction was when I was ten, an interaction that I could never forget.

I was running home from getting bread that was safely in my little satchel that I had always carried around. I call it little now, but it hanged low and the bag got in front of my legs, making me trip and fall. My knee and arm was all skinned up from it and I was sitting there, sniffling as I tried to hold my tears in. Everyone did not look twice at me as they walked past while I wait for the pain to dull. Then, I saw his boot clad feet out of the corner of my eye, stopping. He was suddenly kneeling in front of me, making me look at him. I watched as he rolled my pant leg up and, after inspecting my knee, took out a piece of cloth and tearing a strip from it before wrapping it around my knee. Then, he was looking at my skinned arm before taking the remaining bit of cloth and tied it around my arm. Once he was done, he stood and, after taking one last look at me, went off on his way.

A touch on my back made me blink before I looked over at Effie, who was motioned for me and Thane to shake hands. Then held out a hand and I held out mind, how fingers gripping onto each other's hands. When our eyes connected, he gave my hand a squeeze and it had to be out of reassurance since he was too calm and collected for it to be a simple spasm in his hand.

"Now," Effie spoke once more. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

I could hear the anthem beginning to play and I pulled my hand away from his before straightening up, Thane doing the same.


End file.
